Love, Quinny
by Lovetheday
Summary: Quinn's mom makes her write a diary, and she doesn't really like that idea...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I'm okay with people not liking my story (since this is my first one it's not going to be that good). I like it when I get bad reviews on stories to tell you guys the truth. It's not like this going to be read by one thousand views so I am just writing this for fun. And right now I'm going to say sorry about my grammar but there might not be that much (hopefully). So here it goes, I hope you like it.**

September 23, 2011

Dear Diary,

My mom told me to write in this, she told me when she was my age and she was in a hard spot she would write in one of these. If you can't tell my mom was one who wrote "Dear Diary," but she wouldn't let me erase it. It seems kind of cheesy writing that, I mean I see it in every chick flick I ever seen. I have to write in this little journal "in till I know what my feelings are", or something like that.

Before I tell you about Feelings or some crap like that should tell you a little bit about me, or at least my name. My name is Lucy Quinn Fabray, but if you were a real person you would call me Quinn.

My mom and dad are divorced he was having an affair with a person at his work. I think she was an intern or something. I haven't seen him since he kicked me out of his house. My mom didn't do anything. Finn barley did anything. She knew I was pregnant when we were trying on some of my dresses, she didn't know what to do. She did say any thing. And Finn, oh god.

Well, let me not dwell on the past.

Today, hell this week was the same as any other week, same as any other day. I woke up at the same time as every other day; ate the same breakfast; went to the same school, or the same shops; went to the same classes everyday; got basically the same lunch; and went home to do the same things. The only thing that's different is glee club (we have it every other day and every week we have a different topic)…

Maybe you are more useful then I thought.

Respectfully,

Quinn


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm here again! I was bored so I thought I might write a little more. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee (as much I would like the rights).**

September 30, 2011

Dear Diary,

Last year was for me, it was for me to take. I would tell my self every night that I had given everyone so much and it would be my year. But all I got was two exes and screwed up plans for New York.

This year I got a whole new makeover, black torn cloths, a weird tattoo of Ryan Seacrest that I don't even remember getting, and pink short-cropped hair cut that Cyndi Laupe and Madonna would kill for were all part of the look.

I guess I had just caught up with my feelings. I cheated on Sam most likely the best boyfriend I've ever had with Finn, Finn broke up with me for Rachel, And of course all the baby drama that I was avoiding. I have to face it I am lonely and annoyed.

Why did she have to come back, why is she a teacher at our school, and why does she have to try to let Puck and I into her messed up family. It makes me want to scream!

Nothing makes scents! "It is high school honey you-like everyone else- just need to find who you are and were to find yourself," my mom always says to me when I get upset. But everyone I see already knows who he or she is.

One thing I don't get is why Shelby can't just come up to me and hand me Beth. Why can't the world be like a dream, heart felt and drama free?

The one thing I can't have is another nightmare; I don't need more drama or stress in my life that's for sure.

My mom says I need a friend and that you'll be my friend. Why would I be a friend with two pieces of cardboard and about 120 pages of cheap lined paper? But she is right about one thing I need a friend.

The stressed out little girl,

Quinn F.

**Hope you liked it, and Happy New Year. I'll be writing again in 2012, and if I have time (which I most likely will) I'll write tomarrow. I love this fanfic and I'm going to write a lot (I think) next year! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm back! This story is kind of all over the place, I know. But that's kind of aiming for. Sorry for my bad spelling, I'm using the iPad that doesn't (really) have spell check. Also I've been listening to Demi Lovato so Quinn's life might sound just a little bit like a song, bare with me.**

October 7, 2011

Dear Diary

I wonder what my dad is doing with his life. I'm assuming he lives in a big house alone, but what if he's found an other women and they'e living together? What if she's pregnant? Does he love them more then he loved my mom and I? These are the thoughts that go through my head every day.

"Your killing yourself with these thoughts. You can't think of what could of happened or happening if you hadn't gotten pregnant," my mom said today a tear escaping from her right eye. I could tell she was now thinking about what could have happened.

But I don't always think about what could of what could of happened if I hadn't gotten preggers, I also think what would could be happened if I hadn't given away Beth. I love her and, I now know that I took the harder way out of the situation. I see now that the easiest way out of that situation (at least for me) is to stay in it.

The truth is every week writing in you actually makes me feel a the tinniest bit better. It gives me more time to do stuff like a actual teenager.

With love and all her problems,

Lucy Q. Fabray

**I hope you liked it! See I'll write to you again today or tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! I'm finally back with chapter 4. I'm sorry I've been M.I.A. I had to catch up on work, then go back to school. But today is a Saturday, so I can update! I'll try to update as much as I can!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee (as much as I want it). :(**

October 14, 2011

Dear Diary,

Is it wrong I loved Puck? Really? I just want to ask, I don't know why. Maybe it was though, wrong I mean. I was dating Finn, but did I really love Finn? I not sure maybe. That's the past and I can't (however much I try) erase it.

Can I just die here? I'm bored with my life. But I would never kill myself, I love myself too much for that. Not that I'm conceited and totally vain, it's just that I think I could do so much for the U.S., hell maybe the whole planet earth!

I don't really know what I'm going to do once I get out of Lima, maybe Yale or I could just save up and move to a cheap and crappy place just out of Lima. But I really do need real plans. Do you think I would I be a good actress?

Wait I'm asking personal and private questions to a note book. I've hit rock bottom. I need to tell a real person these questions (other then my mom). I have have friends, but I don't really feel comfortable telling them all my problems. Maybe I could tell someone in Glee Club, but what would they think?

With a lot of questions,

_L. Quinn Fabray_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, I'm back! Sorry I haven't written in SO long! I've just have had a bad case of writers block, and I have been writing an original story. I'm (again) soooo sorry! Since I haven't written in a while I decided to make this post a few weeks later from the last.**

**Disclaimer: I love Glee but I do not own it…**

November 4, 2011

Dear Diary,

Halloween (which was just a couple day ago) was a blast! Santana went as a slutty pirate, Brittany went as a germ or something that didn't make any since, Rachel went as Barbra Streisand (of course), Tina went as Mondanna, Mercedes went as a huge M&M, and I went as a giant broken heart. We all went together, and (from what I have to say) we looked a-dork-able.

I'm not sad or mad right now, which is very good. I don't have very much to say, unless you want to hear pages and pages of great things. I needed to know someone was there, there for me. And I just kind-of gave up, you know. I believe you, notebook, are the reason why… so thank you!

Love ya!

L.Q.F.

**Sorry if this was horrible, I just needed Quinn to be happy for at least one chapter. There will be more drama, so don't worry!**


End file.
